


Bowlegs Aren't Really My Thing

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Series: Ana's AU's [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Bottom Dean, First Meetings, First Time Bottoming, Impala Sex, M/M, Random Encounters, Sex in the Impala, Top Castiel, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas meets Dean in a bar and he's impressed by his looks, but not his attitude. Once he takes him down a peg, though, he's more than willing to find out if Dean can live up to his boasting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bowlegs Aren't Really My Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This was written based a prompt by the lovely [Yamira](yamira.tumblr.com) and was Beta'd by the lovely [SuchFun_AreWe](suchfunarewe.tumblr.com) (they both have Ao3 accounts, too, so you should check out their stuff) A huge thanks to them both!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~  
> **THIS IS PURE SMUTTY FILTH.**  
>  ~~

Castiel heard a sexy voice with the slightest hint of a southern accent ask, “Is this seat taken?” He looked up to find that the rest of the package put the voice to shame, but unfortunately, the package wasn’t talking to him. Since the man was looking the other direction, Castiel took the opportunity to look him over thoroughly.

He was probably about 2 inches taller than Castiel was himself, with shapely bowlegs that seemed to go on forever. His shoulders were an impossible breadth and Cas was fairly certain the way his chest filled out his dark tshirt was illegal in several countries. The ass was not large, but it was nice, anyway.

Unfortunately, the handsome stranger had an ego to match his extraordinarily good looks. He was chatting up the busty blonde a few seats over from where Castiel sat at the unlit end seat of the bar. The lines he was using were making Cas roll his eyes.

“I’m telling you, doll, nobody regrets sleeping with Dean Winchester. Only turning him down.” Castiel watched him lean close to stage whisper, “I’ll haunt your dreams, either way.”

 _Ugh_ , Cas thought. _Where does he get that crap? Does it actually work?_

Apparently it did because the blonde replied, “Just let me powder my nose and then we can get out of here, ok?”

Dean watched her walk about halfway and then he turned his attention elsewhere. Castiel started to watch Dean, but he was distracted by movement out of the corner of his eye. When he followed it, he noticed that the woman seemed to be making her stealthy way out of the bar. He couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him.

Suddenly the brightest green eyes he’d ever seen were staring him down. “Something funny?”

Castiel, still grinning, stood up to make his own trip to the bathroom. As he did so, he stepped into the light and saw Dean’s eyes widen appreciatively. “Actually, yes,” he told him, nodding toward the door. “Your would be hook-up just snuck out the door to get away from you.” Cas strolled away without waiting for a response.

To his surprise, when he came back out of the men’s room, Dean was still in the same place. Castiel had expected him to move on to a new target by now. Instead, those green eyes were trained toward where Cas was walking out. Dean’s gaze hadn’t left him by the time Castiel got back to his seat.

“Since you knew she was my would be hook-up, I’m guessing you heard what I told her.”

“I did,” Cas confirmed with a smirk as he took a long pull off his beer.

“Well, it’s all true. You wanna take her place? It’ll be a night you’ll never forget, I promise.”

Once again, Castiel could not hold back the laugh the burst out. “Oh, well, how could I resist the great Dean Winchester?” He tilted his head to the side, squinting at Dean consideringly. “Hm, easily, it seems.” He laughed again.

Dean, if anything, became cockier. He stood up and walked up close, leaning down into Cas’ personal space. “Really? You gonna tell me you don’t like what you see?”

His breath trickled over Castiel’s ear, and it was all Cas could do not to let his reaction show. The guy smelled like leather and some spicy cologne and a shiver went down his side at the words. Still, determined not to give in to the sexiest man he’d ever met until he’d poked at least a couple more holes in his ego, Castiel kept his expression neutral.

He looked Dean up and down and shrugged. “Bowlegs aren’t really my thing.” Then he tilted his head again, as if rethinking his statement. “Of course, I suppose they spread more easily that way.” He turned back to his beer, as if Dean were the most boring thing he’d ever seen.

“Hey, I don’t - “ Dean leaned close again, dropping his voice this time to avoid being heard, rather than to try to be sexy. “I don’t bottom.”

Castiel turned back to him then, eyes wide. He gave Dean a filthy grin. “Oh, I think you would for me,” he promised, his own gravelly voice pitched low.

He was rewarded with Dean’s eyes darkening and his tongue darting out to lick his full lips. Those green eyes were fastened on his own mouth and Cas almost forgot why he was holding out. He opened his mouth to tease Dean a little more, but Dean interrupted before he could speak.

“Fuck, you’re hot.” Something about the raw admission had Castiel giving in a lot more easily than he’d intended.

“So are you,” he admitted roughly. At Dean’s look of surprise, he shrugged. “I lied. You were being an arrogant dick.”

Dean grinned. “Does this mean we can get out of here?” He moved in close yet again. “If I don’t get that mouth on me soon, I am going to go out of my mind.”

Cas was off the barstool and striding toward the door in an instant, leaving Dean to catch up. He looked over his shoulder once he was out the door and Dean pointed toward a large black car. It was parked in the darkest area of the lot, far away from any other vehicles. Castiel headed toward it.

When he reached the vehicle, Dean’s hand gripped his arm and turned him around. He pressed Cas back against the car and crushed his mouth in a kiss. An agile tongue slid expertly between his lips and tried to take control. Castiel gripped Dean by the hips and reverse their positions, grinding his quickly-hardening cock against Dean’s already hard one.

Dean moaned against his lips, but he didn’t try to resume control. Instead, he let Castiel manhandle him a bit before breaking out of the kiss long enough to blurt out, “Keys,” and hand a jangling ring to Cas to open the door. Castiel fumbled, but found the right one and eventually got the back door unlocked and open.

Dean let himself be pressed backward onto the seat, where he hit with enough momentum to bounce. He panted, “Glove box.” Cas blinked, but dutifully looked in the box, where he found lube and condoms. When he returned to the back seat, he found that Dean had already removed his boots and jeans.

“Fuck,” Cas whispered, taking in the sight. He leaned into the car and kissed Dean again. He let his hands roam all over the taller man as they rutted against each other and kissed like it was in imminent danger of being outlawed. Then he worked boxer briefs down over slim hips and bowlegs until Dean’s bottom half was completely bare.

Dean pulled off his t-shirt, too and Castiel swore yet again. The man was fucking gorgeous. No wonder he was an arrogant son of a bitch. Cas set to work, marking him up with his mouth, leaving dark red reminders that would last long after their one night stand was a memory. He wanted Dean to remember him, though he wasn’t sure why.

His brain was too blood-deprived to worry about it much. As his mouth worked, so did his lube-covered fingers, gently but thoroughly opening Dean up. He may never have bottomed before, but Cas would not have known it from the noises he was making. Dean clearly enjoyed the fingers working inside him. He had begun fucking himself on them almost as soon as the first finger had breached his hole.

“Like that, don’t you?” Castiel whispered as he captured an ear with his teeth.

“Fuck, yes - “ Dean seemed to come out of the moment then. “I don’t, uh - oh, fuck!” he exclaimed, losing his words as Castiel located and prodded his prostate. “I don’t,” he continued, his voice an entire octave higher, “know your name.” He was gasping for air as Cas worked over the magic spot inside him.

“Castiel,” he told him as he sucked a dark mark onto his neck. “You can call me Cas when you come.” Dean whimpered and Castiel grinned hungrily.

He spent a long time prepping Dean, since it was apparently his first experience with bottoming. He was using all 4 fingers before he decided Dean was ready. He got the condoms and handed one to Dean. He rolled his on and lubed himself liberally. Then he raised Dean’s leg up toward his chest.

“Are you ready, Dean?”

“Fuck, yeah,” Dean replied, stroking himself over the condom.

“Ok, just relax.” Dean nodded, not taking his eyes from Castiel’s or his hand off his cock.

Cas lined himself up and slowly pressed forward. Dean hissed and Castiel stopped, even before he felt Dean’s whole body tense. Cas reached down and gently massaged Dean’s ass cheek. “Shh, relax. I won’t move till you’re ready.” He bent down and kissed him again.

When he felt Dean’s body loosen again, he pulled back and made eye contact. Dean nodded and Castiel kissed him again before moving. When Cas broke the kiss, he slowly eased inside Dean, millimeter by millimeter, gaze never wavering from Dean’s.

“Still good?” he asked when he was halfway inside. Dean lifted his hips and took him in deeper in response. Castiel pulled out and drove in again, more quickly this time. Then he tilted Dean slightly, so that on the next thrust, he hit his prostate.

“Oh, shit, Cas!” Dean exclaimed, closing his eyes against the intense sensations.

Dean seemed ready to get going for real, so Cas risked speeding up. Since Dean began to match him, thrust for thrust, he tried adding a little more snap to his hip rolls. Dean moaned and writhed beneath him, murmuring swear words and clearly loving it.

“You like bottoming for me, Dean? Huh? Like my cock inside you?”

“Oh, sweet fuck, yes, Cas,” Dean whined as Cas pressed his other leg up and started pounding into his ass in earnest. “Oh, shit, Cas, I’m gonna - ah, _fuck_! Cas!” Dean cried out as he came.

Castiel was so close to the edge that he couldn’t keep his rhythm and the way Dean’s ass tightened around him during his orgasm pushed Cas into coming himself. He groaned, hoarse and low against Dean’s ear, calling the other man’s name.

They lay together for a few moments, spent. Then Cas gingerly pulled out of Dean and removed his condom. He tied it off and dropped it in the floorboard for the time being. Dean did the same. Cas pulled up his pants and Dean started pulling on his t-shirt. Castiel watched him, wishing it wouldn’t be the only time he got to see the flat planes of that freckled stomach or those softly sculpted arm muscles.

This was the best sex he’d had in...well, just about forever. He pulled Dean in for one more kiss, half-expecting to be rejected. Instead, Dean reciprocated enthusiastically.

As he fumbled for his underwear when they broke apart, Dean asked shyly, “So, uh, you wanna go out some time?”

Castiel felt his stomach clench in surprise. The hot guy he’d just had awesome dirty parking lot sex with wanted to see him again? He had trouble getting his brain around it. He just stared instead of answering, which was why he saw Dean’s face fall.

“No, yeah, I get it. Just a random hookup, right? It was a dumb idea, sorry.”

Since he couldn’t seem to get his mouth to work to make words, he used it to kiss Dean even more thoroughly than he had the first time. When he’d kissed him until his cock started waking up again, he pulled away to ask breathlessly, “How’s tomorrow for you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, darlings! ♥


End file.
